The Brown Respiratory Research Training Program has as its overall objective the training of physicians and scientists who will become independent investigators in the pathobiology of respiratory diseases and in the health services, outcomes, and epidemiology of these diseases. This will be accomplished by a rigorous program of didactic and career development training and mentored research experience in a collaborative, multidisciplinary setting. Two graduate students will be accepted per year into a 2-year research training program focused on Pathogenesis of Respiratory Diseases, with an emphasis on Infections and Immunity. In addition, two postdoctoral trainees with an MD, PhD, or MD/PhD degree will be accepted per year into a 2-year research training program focused on either Pathogenesis of Respiratory Diseases or Health Services, Outcomes, and Epidemiology of Respiratory Diseases. In the first grant year there will be a total of 4 trainees, in subsequent years there will be 8 trainees total. Twenty six experienced and well-funded faculty trainers plus nine promising junior faculty trainers from 11 academic departments have developed a Training Program that utilizes resources from 3 Brown teaching hospitals plus Brown Biology and Clinical Departments and the Brown School of Public Health. The Brown Respiratory Research Training Program aims to bridge gaps between biomedical, behavioral and public health disciplines to advance knowledge regarding how best to reduce disease burden among patients with diseases that affect the respiratory system. The Brown Respiratory Research Training Program is uniquely positioned to train individuals in research related to respiratory diseases, and takes special advantage of resources in training in Infection and Immunity. Having trainees looking at these problems from both bench to bedside and bedside to practice aspects can lead to new insights, lines of synergistic research, and advances in science using molecular methods and epidemiologic, clinical trials, and health services investigations.